The One Ring
by Arithilim
Summary: Shopping for an engagement ring is never easy. Kel/Dom


"The One Ring"

**A/N: Yes, I know the title sounds like Lord of the Rings. But I simply couldn't resist. After all, over winter break (when I first had this wonderful idea) it was my personal mission to watch **_**all **_**of the features in the Return of the King Extended Edition. But I digress …Onward with the story!**

One fine day in the realm of Tortall, Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle was roaming through the streets of the capital city Corus most unusually. The fact that he was browsing through the markets was not remarkable, nor was it strange that he was procuring something on behalf of the girl he was courting. Rather the peculiarity of the situation lay in the _manner _in which he was searching. Dom normally breezed from stall to stall, meandering hither and thither, glancing nonchalantly at various items until a particular trinket caught his eye as something that would amaze and delight his beau, the infamous Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan. But the shopping expedition in question was different. There was no air of comfortable easygoingness about him. Instead he was completely focused. His handsome face was uncharacteristically defying its natural state of happiness by curving into a frown of concentration. He was a man fixated on his goal: finding the perfect engagement ring for his love.

Tirelessly he searched every shop and every stall he could find for the one ring that was perfect. Not just any ring would do for his beloved. The first rings he was drawn to were in a very expensive jeweler's that was favored by the richest of courtesans. These rings had enormously proportioned stones set in gaudily ornate bands that dripped with wealth and power. Dom was seriously tempted. He wanted Kel to be able to flaunt his ring to spite every court gossip who had ever said nasty things about her figure or whispered loudly that she'd never get a man. Let her show them that she was marrying into a family in the _Book of Gold_, higher than most of them could even dream. Let the whole world see that he, Domitan of Masbolle, loved her so much he would gladly scream it from all the rooftops in Corus. But, he realized, that was simply not Kel. It wasn't in her nature to parade, and opulence had never been her style. No, extravagance wasn't right for his quiet but deadly, strong and beautiful Lady Knight. So he moved on to look some more.

The next ring he was sincerely tempted to buy was from a dealer specializing in fine jewelry imported from exotic lands. In his possession was a collection of Yamani betrothal rings. Each one unique in shape, foreign designs snaked around the bands. All of them were stone-less, an old custom as the dealer explained. Instead, the ring was focused on the incredibly intricate etchings. Dom knew Kel would like it; she loved Yamani patterns. But still, none of them just felt quite right to him. While Kel had grown up in the isles, she was thoroughly Tortallian now, and so was he. He wanted the ring to reflect their relationship, and the Yamanis had played a small, if at all existent, role in this. He continued on with his search.

And so Dom moved from shop to stall, on a seemingly endless quest, growing increasingly frustrated as he failed to find the epitome of perfection he so badly desired. He had viewed hundreds of rings and nothing worked for him. Who knew this whole thing would be such an ordeal? Now he understood his cousin's, Nealan of Queenscove's, pain. He could truly appreciate his cousin's exhausted appearance in the week leading up to his proposal to Lady Yukimi. Before, he had thought it was just Meathead being Meathead, but now he realized how stressful an engagement was.

Knowing he would soon be reduced to screaming in frustration if he didn't find a ring soon, Dom was almost ready to give up for the day and admit a temporary defeat when he spied a small shop ahead of him in an out-of-the-way corner. _If I don't find it here,_ he thought, _I'll just propose without a ring!_

Striding quickly, he crossed the market and entered the shop. He was greeted by the most bizarre collection of items he had ever seen. Everything from miniature Carthaki war barges to Ancient Tyran texts were arrayed across the store in the most haphazard pattern he had ever seen. Piles of textiles, books, and weapons were littered everywhere, including on top the numerous pieces of furniture of every size and origin. Dom wasn't sure how he was ever going to find a ring in this mess, but over along the far wall he spied a jewelry case. And in that case, lying inconspicuously next to a large black opal, was a ring. He knew immediately that this was _the one_.

At first glance the ring wasn't much: a simple band with a small stone. But the band, while unadorned, was made from the finest of metals, and the stone, while not large, was finely cut, flawless with no hint of color. _Its simplicity is what makes it stunning,_ Dom mused. _Rather like Kel._

It didn't scream for attention like the gorgeous court ladies dressed extravagantly in expensive cloth, heavily made up with face paint. Instead, its quiet modesty highlighted its peerless materials and impeccable craftsmanship, making its beauty all the more pure, just like Kel's plain but delicate features had caught his eye, and her beautiful soul had never let him look away.

_Indeed it's perfect,_ Dom smiled. _And best of all, it's small enough to fit under her gloves and gauntlets._

His mind made up, Dom purchased the ring and stepped out into the street. Strolling back to the palace with a lazy grin on his face, he thought _Now, to think of a way to propose so she'll accept…_

**A/N: Sooooooo…what do you think? Should I continue to write drabbles? Is it worth me writing more? I have a few ideas for more stories, but I'm willing to take requests. I'd like to do something with Neal because I love him. Send me ideas if you want. I know I have a strange sort of writing style, a bit longwinded and wordy at times, but what do you suppose I could do to improve? And please, let me know if any grammatical/spelling mistakes jump out at you because I'm kind of picky and want my baby to be perfect :)**


End file.
